Bleach Fanfic Chapter1st
by doubleetamama
Summary: Just random pairings, picking yuzu and hitsugaya! :D ENJOY READING


**A BLEACH FANFIC **

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH. THIS IS [C] TITE KUBO ORIGINAL MASTERPIECE CREATION ** Enjoy READDDIINGGG XD

Released: 28-01-2012

Chapter 1st : There's a Brother to support you.

**PAIR : YUZU KUROSAKI X TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA**

Untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang kamu sayangi,

Dengan membuatnya juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu, bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah.

Orang yang kamu sayangi, tidak menyayangimu dan tidak membalas perasaan mu, itu hal yang normal terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan . Namun, cinta dan kasih sayang, jika bertemu takdir, pasti akan bisa diwujudkan.

Hanya butuh banyak dan pengorbanan.

Juga banyak perjuangan dan rintangan.

Yang terpenting, semua ada waktunya.

Pagi itu cukup kelabu dan mendung.

Suasana di Kota Karakura memang sedang mengalami musim hujan. Baru saja dimulai.

Boneka Teruteru yang ia pasang melambai-lambai di tepi jendela. Menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, dengan tatapan sedih.

Namun ia selalu menyukai titik-titik hujan.

Hujan itu dingin.

Sama seperti diri nya yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

Sekolah Karakura:

" Waaaahhh Ohayooo Yuzu chan! Sini-sini! Ayo gabung! " suara Hinamori terdengar begitu kencang di telingaku.

Di depan koridor kelas, tampak sudah berkumpul teman-teman satu klub ku. Walaupun beda tingkat kelas, aku tetap menganggap teman satu sama lain.

Ada Hinamori Momo san, sudah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA, bersama Matsumoto Rangiku san, Orihime Inoue-san, Rukia san, dan kakak ku sendiri, Ichigo oneechan. Saudara kembarku, Karin Kurosaki, masuk ke kelas yang berbeda denganku, walaupun kami satu tingkat. Di klub ini, hanya ada 1 orang lagi yang seangkatan denganku. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, dirinya itu bagaikan hujan. Hujan yang dingin. Karena, orangnya memang dingin. Tampak kesepian. Tapi aku yakin ia orang yang baik. Aku selalu ingin menjadi temannya sejak masuk ke Sekolah Karakura sejak kelas 1 SMP dulu. Kini aku telah duduk di kelas2. Nama nya, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Mata turquoise nya yang kelam, selalu membuatku penasaran akan kelembutan dirinya yang misterius. Aku, ingin, menjadi orang yang bisa masuk ke hati kecil nya yang dingin. Sekali saja aku ingin dipandang olehnya. Perasaan ku kepada nya sudah tumbuh sejak pertama kali melihatnya memainkan biola di festival sekolah. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuatku, yang membuatku ingin mendekatinya. Perlahan-lahan mungkin?

Aku memandang resah dan kecewa, menatap ke 5 lembar kertas yang sudah terjejer rapi di atas meja kelas.

Hasil ujian semester bulan lalu sudah dibagi. 5 mata pelajaran yang diujikan, Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Sejarah, Matematika, dan Fisika.

Bukannya nilai yang ku raih jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Hasilnya cukup baik kok.

Aku sudah berjuang yang terbaik. Sudah berdoa. Aku agak pasrah dengan hasil nya.

Aku melirik ke 2 bangku di belakangku.

Hitsugaya melemparkan senyum kemenangan.

Habis sudah nasibku.

Bel pulang terdengar nyaring,

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku pun, menghampiri ia di mejanya.

" Bagaimana, Kurosaki? " ia tersenyum misterius. Sungguh senyuman yang membuat aku menaruh hati pada diri nya, walau aku tahu tampak ia sangat dekat dengan Hinamori san, yah dikarenakan mereka merupakan teman masa kecil. Namun kini, rumah Hitsugaya tak begitu jauh dari rumah ku. Hanya berjarak sekitar 3-4 rumah saja. Komplek nya sama.

" Anu aku ingin tahu hasil Hitsugaya dulu… Rata-rata 5 pelajarannya?"

" Sembilan puluh tiga koma dua lima! Untung 5 pelajarannya!" ia menjawab semangat. Ada cahaya tampak di pupil mata turquoise nya itu.

" YAAAHHHHH!" Aku terkejut menanggapinya. Ia memang pintar sekali.

" Rata-rataku delapan puluh enam koma tujuh puluh delapan. Jadi, kamu yang menang kali ini? " Aku menjawab paksa.

" YAAAA~~~ " Ia menggumam panjang dan melangkah keluar kelas. Tanpa mengajakku. Memang betul, selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Akulah, yang terus berusaha menggapai dirinya yang seolah sangat jauh di depan.

Namun aku harus berusaha. Cinta memang butuh usaha.

Jadi aku mengejarnya.

" HI HI HITSUGAYA, JANJI NYA MASIH BERLAKU KAN ! " Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Jangan sampai, ia membaca perasaanku.

Ia menoleh dan mengangguk kecil.

" Rata-rata ujian mu lebih tinggi daripada rata-rata ku. Jadi? Sekarang aku traktir kamu jus?" Lagi. Aku memaksakan seulas senyum.

" Bolehh." Ia menjawab dan melangkah ke arah ku.

Ini lah saat yang paling aku sukai. Saat sekolah sudah bubar. Namun kalau ada Hinamori san pasti Hitsugaya sudah ngekor dan nempel. Mereka bukan hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, namun juga, saudara sepupu jauh. Hinamori selalu di ekori oleh Hitsugaya kemanapun ia pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap. Aku, bukan siapa-siapa. Cinta itu memang kadang menyakitkan. Bukan hal mudah, untuk membuat dirinya melihat dirimu.

" Kamu beli sendiri deh aku tunggu di sini." Aku menduduki kursi kantin yang masih kosong.

" TITIP DONG, BELI UNTUK KU JUGA!" Tanpa sengaja, kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirku yang bergetar.

" Beli sendiri! Enggamau ah !" Ia melontarkan nada meledek. Aku hanya tertunduk diam.

Perih rasanya.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis, semua ada waktunya. Cintaku untuk dirinya harus diperjuangkan.

" Habis nih! Hoi Kurosaki! Kita ke kedai kopi saja?" ia mengajak.

" Boleh. Kamu juga suka kopi?"

" Hujan-hujan kopi lebih enak." Ia menjawab singkat.

Sepanjang jalan aku dan dia, tak banyak bicara. Kadang jika aku melontarkan pembicaraan, ia jarang mendengarkan nya, malahan ia tidak membalas omongan ku. Yang lebih tidak nyaman, ia malah bertanya hal lain kepadaku. Kurasa, aku akan lebih baik memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kamu tunggu sini ya Kurosaki"

Sejenak kemudian ia sudah berdiri di hadapanku lagi. Memegang gelas kertas berisi cokelat panas.

Kami kembali berjalan.

Aku sengaja melangkah ke gedung SMA. Aku merasa menjadi beban bagi Hitsugaya. Aku merasa tidak dianggap. Aku merasa aku telah membuatnya merasa sangat bosan. Diriku payah. Aku mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Beruntung sekali ada Matsumoto san di depan kelas nya. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri nya. Hitsugaya juga ikut.

" Waahh Kurosaki chan! Tadi kakakmu membolos pelajaran lagi lho, ia pulang cepat, beralasan katanya kaki nya cedera saat pelajaran olahraga. Ia tak pintar berbohong ya!" Matsumoto berkata semangat.

"RANGIKU SAN! Tahu tidak film XXZ sudah di liris episode terbaru nya di website yang lama. Rangiku-san di episode yang baruini…." Hitsugaya langsung bicara panjang lebar.

Memang sih, Rangiku san, dan Hitsugaya memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada film yang berjudul XXZ. Aku merasa mengganggu mereka berdua. Aku ini… yah aku hanya gadis yang mementingkan mode, aku bukan gadis tomboy seperti Karin. Aku juga bukan seperti Rangiku san dan Hinamori san yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan Hitsugaya. Aku, aku lagi-lagi menyalahkan diriku yang payah ini.

" Janne. Pulang dulu ya, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto-san," aku pamit dan melambaikan tangan. Matsumoto san membalas. Namun Hitsugaya hanya menatap kosong ke arahku, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan nya dengan Matsumoto-san.

Hatiku kembali perih rasanya.

Susah ya.. Cinta, memang susah. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berjuang lagi. Aku berbeda dengan Ichigo nee, yang bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia san dalam jangka waktu yang cepat. Kini mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan dekat. Padahal baru 1 minggu mereka jadian.

Rumah kurosaki:

Aku menaiki tangga rumah. Menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Hariini kelas Karin sedang darmawisata ke pemandian air panas. Mungkin akan pulang besok lusa. Ichigo-nee pasti lagi membaca komik aneh di kamarnya, atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang konyol dan kekanakan, namun bukan belajar. Ia, tidak pernah menyentuh buku pelajaran. Katanya, MALAS.

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Hariini cukup melelahkan.

Aku baru saja mau merebahkan diri di kasur, namun….. Kenapa seperti ada benda berbungkus selimut di atas tempat tidur.

" OIIHHHH KARRRIIINNNNNNN~ "

" Ichigo nee ini yuzu. Karin kan pergi. Kenapa sih numpang tempat tidur orang sembarangan? UDAH NGE BOLOS LAGI AKU DENGAR YA DARI MATSUMOTO SAN."

" UOOOOHH YUHHZUHHH-" Ia berbicara dengan wajah yang diredam oleh bantal. Sebentar-bentar ia meringis tidak jelas.

" Kenapa sih? "

" Ehhh akhuu tuh benerhannn cedherahh yhaa yhuzuhh lhiat nhiii kakhii kirhii khuu bengkhakk thadii pas ohhlah rhagaa jatohh gighiii geraham khena bathuu kakhi khesandungg shakit bheneran nhii gabisahh nghomong! MHAU MHAKHHAAANN DHONGGG! " Ichigo meringis.

" Udah ah Ichigo nee, masa beneran mau tidur di sini sih! MAKAN! Makan sendiri. Masak sendiri, serius. Hariini aku cape. Aku sudah makan di sekolah tadi. Enggakperlu makan malam lagi. Siapa suruh nge sok keren di depan Rukia san. Kena batu nya kan!"

" KAMU BILANG AKU SOK KEREN MAKSUD KAMU APA SIH!" Ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

" Tuh kan sakit nya pura-pura! HAHA. Bohong nya BAKA sih. Malu ya ada kakak kayak Ichigo nee." Aku meledek.

"Ichigo nee, balik lah ke kamar Ichigo nee…."

"Enggamau ah! Maksa mau di kamar kamu aja. Aku… tempat tidurku penuh komik semua.. uehehe… eheh.. eheh…."

Ia terlihat semakin menjengkelkan.

Terpaksa malam ini aku tukar kamar.

Betul, aku masuk ke kamar nya di tempat tidur tertumpul helas dan piring bekas makan baju-baju kotor, sampah berserakan di mana-mana. Aku sudah capek. Aku mengambil bantal dari tempat tidur Ichigo, malam ini kuputuskna bulat-bulat aku lebih baik tidur di lantai!

" ZZZZ ZUUUU ZUUU YUZU! BANGUN DONG! Buat makan aku laper!" suara Ichigo nee mulai terdengar di telingaku. Mengganggu tidurku. Aku menghiraukannya.

Sudah cukup perih aku menahan perasaan terhadap Hitsugaya.

Kini Ichigo nee menambah hancur mood ku.

Tak terasa air mata mengalir pelan. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis,

Ichigo nee menghampiriku dan bisa kurasakan sentuhan lembut telapak tangannya di kepalaku. Ia berbisik pelan,

" Yuzu chan cinta memang sulit, jangan kau pendam dan kau paksakan. Masih banyak Yuzu-chan…. Orang lain yang menyayangi dirimu. Jangan, menyalahkan diri sendiri…" Ia berbisik lirih kemudian melangkah keluar.

Aku terdiam.


End file.
